1. Field
The disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display suppressing reflection of external light, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self emissive display device that displays images using organic light emitting diodes. Light is emitted by energy that is generated when excitons, generated by coupling of electrons and holes within an organic emission layer, drop from an excited state to a ground state. With the emitted light, the OLED display displays an image.
When the OLED display is used in a bright environment, the external light reflection may deteriorate the OLED display's expression of a black color and contrast, and thus there may be a problem of deteriorated visibility.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.